noveltystylusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boyfriend
The Boyfriend is a space vehicle (officially patented as Rufescent Overhaulers) used to overhaul and repair damage to the exterior of a ship while in space, as well as to haul heavy items. It has been commandeered by Bulma Briefs, who uses it as a kind of compound multi-layer armor for defensive and offensive combat purposes outside of its original scope of fuction. History The Dark Harvest came equipped with several Overhaulers, space pods built for repair work in the vacuum of space as well as cargo hauling inside the ship. Bulma attempted to fight off Frieza's forces with Launch using this particular Overhauler Pod. Bulma managed to use her pod's durability to her advantage by crashing through one of the space soldiers. She dubbed her commandeered pod The Boyfriend as a joke because Launch insinuated Bulma was always hot for new technology. Yamcha will have a rude awakening when he learns that his place was supplanted by a robo-suit. Overhauler Specs Configured as an anthropomorphic exoskeleton power frame, the Boyfriend offers unprecedented flexibility when handling ordnance and cargo during rough field operations. It also serves as a platform for conducting heavy maintenance away from fixed workshops. The Boyfriend is able to multiply a low-powered humanoid operator's strength and lifting capacity several thousand times, being able to easily manipulate loads up to 4,000 kg. The Boyfriend, as well as all Overhaulers, is a rugged and reliable alternative to conventional forklifts, rigs and cranes. It may be easily customized to be retrofit for combat. The chassis of the Boyfriend consists of a reinforced steel framework enclosed pod with two upper load-bearing points for the arms. A hydrogen fuel cell is mounted on the back of the frame, providing up to 65 kW of power for the loader. The articulated legs are attached by two semi-universal bearings on either side of the base of the chassis, allowing up to 60 degrees of 'x' axis (hip swivel) movement; just below these are a set of knee bearings. Leg motions at the hip are controlled by a pair of 20 kW linear motors actuated via a fast-feedback loop slaved to the operator's movements. Below the hip, hydraulic actuators extend from the main load-bearing points to the aft sections of the legs, providing 'z' axis (fore/aft) movement at the knee joints while pitch control is handled by a second series of actuators at the ankles. To prevent toppling while stationary and under load, the chassis is gyrostabilized. hese gyros can be rotated rapidly out of phase in order to 'decouple' the chassis stabilization system along the determined axes of motion and provide the necessary instability required for bipedal movement. For very heavy lifting work, additional stability can be provided by bolting up to 250 kg of concrete ballast to the underside of the pod. The Boyfriend's arms are attached to the sides of the pod by a pair of complex universal bearings stressed to operate under loadings of up to 4,000 kg. Arm motions in the 'y' and 'z' axes are controlled by linear motors while movement in the 'x' axis and at the elbows is powered by a series of hydraulic actuators. The limbs mount a set of vise manipulators that are capable of full 360° rotation. Most common industrial storage mediums are fitted with uniform, purpose-made grips that can easily interface with the Overhauler's claws. Typically, one jaw of each vise is placed under the object to be lifted while the other jaw clamps down on top of the object, holding it firmly and securely. Manipulator function is controlled from an operator handgrip/joystick combination situated on the inside of each limb. Attachment points for additional tools (such as cutters and welders) are located on the manipulators. Operation To work a Overhauler, an operator first backs into the machine, buckling themselves in with the webbing harness. A clear inudstrial grade hatch is pulled down to provide protection for the body of the operator, providing an oxygen seal, while feet are secured with straps. Powerup and system diagnostics are handled by a punch keypad built into the operator's handgrips. This keypad also controls any additional external tools fitted to the machine. When powered up, an Overhauler is slaved to the operator's limb movements, duplicating their walking and lifting motions almost exactly. Response time to operator input is almost instantaneous, while sophisticated computer controls dampen any system induced 'twitches' or oscillations that arise out of involuntary operator movement. Problems are only likely to arise if the pod is walking or reaching at full extension, as the system is likely to enhance movement beyond the fine-tuning capabilities of the operator; standard operating procedures typically forbid operators from performing such maneuvers. Usually enabling the flight autopilot will resolve any such issues. An Overhauler will provide feedback cues to the operator to help them keep on trajector. Automatic lockout systems will generally prevent any movement that will threaten pod integrity, and the system has generally proved safe to use over all but the most treacherous conditions. As with any lifting device, there are strict guidelines regarding weight limits that an Overhauler can handle. Sensor Range: '''Short. '''Crew: '''1 Operator. '''Encumbrance: 50 (without weapons) Passenger Capacity: 0 Armament Service pods like this were used frequently on destroyer class ships like the Dark Harvest for the purpose of exterior repairs in the vacuum of space. However, certain Overhaulers are known to use customized weaponry and systems, to deal with minor threats to the ship's hull integrity. The Boyfriend in particular is outfitted with a soldering gun and flamethrower in one weapon arm; a laser cutter as well as a mine and other minor explosive deployer are on the other. Armor The Boyfriend protects its operator with a suit of integrated systems. First, it has compound multi-layered armor that enables it to deflect lighter projectiles outright. Second, its integrated anti-NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) systems permanently protect its wearer from a range of xeno afflictions, including spores, cysts, virulence, acid scarring from xenomorph blood, and low-grade ki attacks. Lastly, the system is largely impervious to radiation and fire. Weakness The Boyfriend's biggest weaknesses, however, are its limited speed and maneuverability, byproducts of its heavy protective systems. A number of enemies are specialized for attacking heavier opponents and can exploit these weaknesses. Category:Vehicles Category:Dragon Ball Rebellion Category:Star Wars RPG System